L'enfant de l'apocalypse
by une grosse pintade
Summary: Je suis une personne qui n'a jamais vécue aucune aventures, je regarde l'action se passer devant moi sans réagir, je ne suis que passive, je ne suis pas mage après tout, tous ce à quoi je sert, c'est de me servir de mon cerveau pour le bien des autres... Mais cette fois-ci, le destin m'a choisit pour sauver le monde! (Je suis nulle en résumés... l'image est de webang111)


Hey! Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction, l'enfant de l'apocalypse! C'est une histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée en regardant Star Wars (ça veut pas dire que l'histoire sera pareil loin de là), elle sera liée à deux autres histoire qui se passeront à peu près au même moment mais pas du même point de vue, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura que quelques passages en commun, pas toute la fic sinon ça serait répétitif et chiant.

Et je dois aussi vous dire que je vais publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Ah ! Ce que j'aimais la ville de Crocus ! Ses délicieux parfums de fleurs, ses habitants toujours aussi agréables et paisibles, son paysage magnifique, et bien entendu, ses grands jeux inter magique ! J'étais tellement sereine, innocente et paisible en ce temps si joyeux !_

 _Oh ! Vous êtes là vous aussi ! Excusez-moi, après ces charmants souvenirs, je me suis tellement enthousiasmée que j'en oublie mes manières ! Je me présente, mon nom est Leïa Kimerasu, et vu que vous êtes là, on va faire un retour en arrière pour que je vous explique le topo._

 _Cela se passait pendant les grands jeux inter magiques, quand j'étais encore membre dans la célèbre guilde Saber Tooth. Bien évidemment, j'avais hâte de voir la nouvelle équipe Tenrô de Fairy Tail, cela allait être une équipe qui pour moi pourrait enfin rivaliser un temps soit peut avec Saber Tooth_

Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de la ville fleurie, mangeant une délicieuse glace à la mangue quand j'entendis derrière moi Sting m'appeler.

\- Oi ! Leïa ! Le maître t'appelle, il veut qu'on bosse maintenant sur la stratégie pour les prochaines épreuves !

\- Où est Howaito ?

\- Avec lui, elle est revenue de sa mission, tu sais comment elle est, elle déteste attendre, alors dépêches toi !

\- Non je ne sais pas comment elle est, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment elle, et tu le sais ! Dis-je me tournant vers lui et en le rejoignant.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Ca fait sept ans maintenant, faudrait t'y faire !

\- L'équipe Tenrou est revenue cette année, cela va être compliqué vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Me demandait-il, agacé.

\- Pff tu ne comprends jamais rien…

Arrivés devant l'hôtel prévu pour notre guilde, j'entrai et m'avançai vers le maître.

 _J'étais à Saber Tooth pour une seule et bonne raison, mon incroyable don de tacticienne, grâce à mon intelligence, nous avions gagnés tous les jeux inter magiques jusque-au moment de ce récit. Bien sûr, si Saber Tooth était arrivé premier pour le labyrinthe, c'était une grande partie grâce à moi. C'est pour cela que le maître tenait énormément à ce que je reste dans cette guilde, à part cela, je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien ne sachant absolument pas utiliser la magie._

\- Bonjour Maître, vous voulez que l'on discute sur le déroulement des prochaines épreuves ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui. Explique.

\- Alors tout d'abord, je suis contente d'avoir choisie la petite Yukino, elle nous a beaucoup aidés pour le labyrinthe ! Dommage que tu sois arrivée plus tard Howaito, nous allons surement avoir besoin de toi, mais vue que les équipes sont prêtes, on ne peut plus faire grands chose… Dis-je la tête baissée, en parlant plus à moi-même qu'à la personne en face de moi.

\- Pff, dis-nous ce que tu vas faire, au lieu de blablater sur des choses futiles. Grommela la concernée.

Je posai les yeux sur elle, debout, à côté du siège de Gemma. On ne peut apercevoir même qu'une infime partie de son minois, cachée par un masque camouflant son nez et sa bouche, et une capuche masquant ses yeux, personne n'a jamais vue son visage en ma connaissance, et c'est ce qui fait sa célébrité tout le monde veut voir ce qui se cache derrière ce masque… D'où son surnom : Mystique. Elle portait son éternelle top noir moulant et sa longue jupe fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses sur les côtés, la seule chose que l'on peut voir sur son physique, c'est qu'elle à la peau halée, et un corps qui lui a méritée d'être parmi les plus belles mages de la gente féminine dans le sorcerer magasine. Moi, je l'admire pour son charisme et sa magnificence naturelle.

\- Oui euh, le nom de la prochaine épreuve est chariot, donc je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas mettre Sting ou Rogue, à part eux deux, je pense que tout le monde peut le faire, celui qui le voudra !

\- Oui merci de l'avoir dit, mais on le savait déjà, on n'est pas débile au point de ne pas avoir fait la même conclusion que toi, parle nous de choses plus importantes. Lança-t-elle.

\- Pardon… Euh bon je pense que pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vraiment aider, nous sommes qu'au début des jeux, je ne connais pas encore les compétences de l'équipe Tenroujima, laissez-moi un petit peu de temps. Maintenant, veuillez m'excusez, mais je vais monter dans ma chambre, bonne soirée. Dis-je en m'en allant.

 _Je sais, vous allez me demander, pourquoi est-ce que je laissais Howaito me parler comme ça, alors que je n'aurais jamais laissé Gemma le faire. Eh bien, la vérité est que j'avais peur d'elle, elle était intimidante, et avait un pouvoir énorme, elle pouvait terrasser Gemma et Minerva en même temps, et je n'exagère pas ! Elle a tellement peu de scrupule qu'elle pourrait me tuer pour un oui ou pour un non, et puis je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis d'elle… Mais maintenant, c'est du passé._

Je montais les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre que je partage avec Yukino, j'allai dans la salle de bain, et me regarda dans le miroir : longue tignasse noir en épis, yeux verts, teint pâle, j'étais habillée d'une simple robe bleus claire, sans manches, partant en évasée, et arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux.

Je pris une douche, me brossai les dents et mis ma nuisette. Je voulue dormir maintenant, car je n'avais pas très faim, et je me sens toujours mal à l'aise quand je croise Howaito…

Le lendemain arrivé, je me levai de bonne heure, m'habillai d'une même robe qu'hier mais cette fois ci vert pomme et descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je préférai manger dehors, parce que l'ambiance à Saber Tooth, ce n'est pas fameux…

Je marchais dans les rues avec un délicieux beignet au chocolat dans les mains contemplant le paysage, j'ai toujours trouvé que Crocus était la plus belle ville du monde ! Même si je n'ai pas visité beaucoup de villes…

Je n'aie même pas eue le temps de dire ouf, que les jeux allaient commencer ! Alors je me dirigeai vite vers l'arène. Arrivée un peu en retard, d'environ une demis heure, je me plaçai à cotée de la constellationiste pour voir qui s'est porté volontaire pour cet épreuve. Je baissai la tête, huh ?

\- J-Je rêve ! Dis-je. Que fait Sting dans l'arène ? Il était censé rester ici !

\- Bah Natsu s'est porté volontaire, alors Sting a voulu le faire, et personne n'a protesté… Dit calmement Yukino.

\- Mais j'avais dit qu'il n'était pas censé le faire avec Rogue, merde !

Quand je vis les trois gugusses de dragons slayers à l'arrière des chariots en train de galérer, je ne pus que désespérer… Attends ! Abandonner en plus ? Mais il se fout de moi ?

\- Putain sting, t'as voulu participer t'assume merde ! chuchotais-je entre mes dents.

L'épreuve passée, je suis partie me baladée dans crocus pour profiter des délicieuses odeurs de fleur, et de leur bon beignets au chocolat.

Le dernier combat de la journée arrivé, je viens regarder Yukino qui doit se battre contre Kagura de Mermaid Heel. J'avais entièrement confiance en Yukino, mais je tiquai quand même quand elle proposa le pari de jouer sa vie Kagura n'est pas n'importe quelle mage, et nous l'avons vue pendant les derniers jeux.

Et là, c'est la merde. Yukino a perdue face à la mage sans même que celle-ci ne dégaine son sabre… Malheureusement pour elle, Gemma n'est déjà pas d'une humeur agréable après l'abandon de ce foutu Sting. Et puis n'oublions pas qu'elle a pariée sa vie… Kagura a été clémente, mais ce ne sera pas le cas de notre maître.

Humiliée, cette pauvre Yukino a été tout simplement humiliée, sans que personne ne réagisse. Je rageais à l'intérieur de moi, mais ne pouvais rien faire, je ne suis qu'une simple spectatrice incapable de pouvoir la défendre… Elle a quitté la guilde comme une moins que rien ! Elle ne méritait pas tout cela !

Folle de rage, je ne pus pas continuer à regarder ce spectacle abominable et irrespectueux, je courus dans ma chambre.

Je dormais, quand j'entendis une explosion retentir.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je à, personne… Plus personne ne se trouvait dans le lit en face du mien. Pas que nous étions proches, mais ça me manque d'avoir une compagnie avec moi… En tout cas, je préfère être seule qu'avec Milady ou Howaito par exemple…

Revenons à ce bruit, je descendis les escaliers et tombai sur… la salamandre de Fairy Tail ?! Mais que fait-t-il là ?! Cela conduit à la disqualification de faire ça !

Il commençait à parler d'amitié et de respect, il faisait surement référence à Yukino, mais ces mots n'existent pas chez nous… Alors que Natsu menait un combat contre le maître, et que je cherchais Howaito des yeux pour qu'elle intervienne, je vis Lady Minerva !

Après que Natsu soit partie pour sauver son chat, un silence pesa dans la salle.

\- Remercions Natsu ! C'est ce qu'il fallait pour nous booster ! Je reviens dans la partie !

\- Euh, pardon Milady, mais c'est Howaito qui remplacera Yukino. Cela a été prévu avant votre arrivé. Dis-je doucement. Désolée…

\- Est-ce vrai père ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! La question ne se pose pas ! Je n'ai pas fait tous ce travail pour qu'elle ne participe pas aux jeux !

Minerva me lança un regard noir et s'en alla. Mais elle ne me fait pas peur pour autant, je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran de me toucher, car Gemma s'énerverai. Contrairement à Howaito qui n'hésiterait pas…

Pandémonium. Le nom de cette épreuve, Orga a dit qu'il voulait y participer, je ne l'ai contredit, je pense qu'il fera du bon travail.

Tous les candidats sont en bas et je suis curieuse de voir les compétences d'Erza la reine des fées. Je dois dire que son surnom m'intrigue beaucoup… La tête de citrouille expliqua les règles de l'épreuve, et Erza était la première à commencer.

\- La seule stratégie gagnante est de les battre en même temps, c'est pour cela que je choisie de combattre les cents monstres. Avait-t-elle dit.

J-je n'avais aucuns mots pour décrire une telle puissance ! Quelle charisme et confiance en soi ! Que je l'envie ! C'est clair que maintenant son surnom de reine des fées prend tout son sens… Et à côté, les cris que font Fairy Tail font battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure ! Ce que j'aimerais que l'on m'acclame comme ça ! Et j'aimerais tellement que Saber Tooth soit tout aussi chaleureuse ! En tout cas, Titania a marqué nos cœurs à l'encre indélébile… Elle a été incroyable, et sera surement redoutable…

Maintenant, c'est l'épreuve du PM, vu qu'Erza a battu les cents monstres. Bien évidemment Orga fait un très bon score, mais se fait battre par l'un des dix mages saint. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Cana Alperona, j'aimerais bien savoir quel score elle fera, surtout qu'elle est saoule…

Wow… Cette femme est intrigante, elle a utilisé le sort de fairy Glitter, ce sort est normalement réservé au premier maitre de leur guilde, c'est un des puissants sorts de Fairy Tail, je me demande comment elle a pu l'utiliser…

Les deux combats terminés, je repartie pour me balader un peu dans la ville. Je continuais à marcher quand j'entendis un bruit énorme venant de l'hôtel de Fairy Tail, je les comprends, après la prestation d'Erza et de Cana, et les fabuleux combats de Laxus et de Wendy. Ils sont surement en train de fêter ça…

Une envie de les rejoindre me pris soudainement, j'avais vraiment envie de quitter Saber Tooth pour aller à Fairy Tail, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour rester dans une guilde aussi froide ! Mais ce serait de la folie, et qui me dit qu'à Fairy Tail ils m'accepteront ?

Je me résignai et continuai mon chemin, je errais, sans but je voulais juste prendre du recul sur ma vie minable. Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien, je suis passive, je vois l'action se passer sans y participer. C'est clair que je ne peux absolument pas me comparer à Titania ou à Lady M., et certainement pas à Mystique. Howaito… Ce que je me sens coupable… Je suis terriblement désolée…

Le lendemain, je me dépêchai d'aller sur le balcon réservé à Saber Tooth pour regarder l'épreuve de la bataille navale c'est Howaito qui nous représente pour cette épreuve, elle était vêtue d'un bikini noir, de son masque cachant sa bouche et son nez, et d'un foulard camouflant ses cheveux. La seule chose qui changeait, et que le présentateur ne manqua pas de faire remarquer, et que l'on voyait ses yeux, elle avait des yeux verts contrastant magnifiquement bien avec sa peau allée. Je vis pour la première fois son regard dur.

Tous les combattants ont étés éjectés, seul Howaito et Lucy de Fairy Tail sont restées, la règle des cinq minutes peut commencer, mais « connaissant » Mystique, elle l'éjectera en un rien de temps, même si elle le pouvait largement…

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté Howaito ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahit ? Avait demandé Lucy.

Merde, elle réfléchit, Howaito commence à douter, mais elle se ressaisit et mit un puissant coup de pied à la constellationiste pour qu'elle tombe, mais elle s'accrocha à son masque qui tomba en même temps que son foulard…

Wow, elle avait un visage magnifique, de longs cheveux lisses, noir avec une petite mèche qui rebiquait sur le dessus du crane… Je me demandais comment allait-t-elle réagir, des années où elle s'était cachée sont tombées à l'eau…

Plus que deux minutes, et Howaito, la tête baissée, ne bougeait toujours pas, Lucy ne pouvait bougée tant sa surprise était grande.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Le temps imparti terminé, Howaito leva la tête, un air terrifiant sur le visage !

\- Ouvre-toi porte des esprits, vient à moi Leo ! Lucy invoqua son esprit du lion.

\- Inutile. Marmonnais-je.

\- Regulus impact !

Leo lança une attaque, qui n'eut aucun effet sur notre mage, ne disant plus un mot, elle se déchaina sur la pauvre constellationiste la rouant de coups jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre déclare le combat terminé. Natsu, Grey Fullbuster et Erza Scarlet fous de rages dirent qu'ils se vengeraient de cet affront à Saber Tooth.

Exténuée par cette journée, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je savais qu'une certaine personne viendrait me rendre visite, ce qui ne tarda pas…

\- J'en ai marre…

\- Assieds-toi.

Elle s'assied sur le lit en face de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cette personne me regarda longtemps dans les yeux, en qui je lis de la détresse et de la tristesse.

\- Non, rien…

Et pouf, comme d'habitude elle s'en alla… Nous avons quand même une relation très bizarre tous les deux… Après cette conversation très intéressante, je mis ma nuisette et partie m'endormir…

Arrivée devant la guilde de Saber Tooth, je me demandais comment j'ai pu arrivée là-bas aussi vite, mais bon, je ne cherche plus trop les explications ces temps si…

\- AAAAAH !

Arrivée dans l'établissement, je suis horrifiée, c'est un massacre devant moi ! Tout le monde mort ! Tous empalés, décapités, poignardés, coupés en milles morceaux, arrachés, explosés ! Je n'en peux plus, je sens que je vais perdre pied, qui a bien pu faire cela ?! Et quand je le vit, les membres arrachés, dans une marre de sang, je m'effondrai, mais des bras me rattrapèrent, je ne vit pas l'identité de cette personne, toujours les yeux fermés, elle me dit :

\- Ce sont les actes de l'enfant de l'apocalypse…

\- AAAAAAAAH !

Il faisait noir, j'étais sous ma couette, en nuisette, à crocus, tout était normal, ce n'était qu'un très mauvais rêve… Mais je ne réussirais surement pas à me rendormir, je vais le rejoindre dans sa chambre et me blottir dans ses bras pour me sentir en sécurité, il me serras plus fort et soupira de bien être.


End file.
